This invention relates to a gas filtration unit and more particularly to an intake air filtration unit for internal combustion engines.
The filtration medium used by the filter is a liquid, which may be water where the filter is applied as an intake air filtration unit for internal combustion engines. In such an application the filter serves the secondary purpose of densifying the gas by the entrainment of the liquid in vapour form.